Hurtful Memories
by angeleyes452
Summary: Max and Alec become a couple but what happens when Ben arrives and has feelings for Max? What might happen when Max can't tell them apartand goes into heat? MA PLZ R
1. Hurtful Memories

_**Hurtful Memories**_

Set during Hello, Goodbye when Alec walks into a small room at the police station to see Max disguised as a lawyer seated at a table.

"Police witness authority, I'll be handling your case" Max stood up looking directly at Alec

"Pleasure" he managed to speak up through the shock of seeing Max then the guard forced him to sit down on a small chair infront of Max.

"You need anything i'll be right outside" the guard told Max

"Thank you" she answered both transgenics watch him leave the room and close the door.

"Max i'm sorry, i was on my way to the hospital.."Alec rambled but was cut off.

She sat down and snapped "Shut up.. I came here to bail your sorry ass out of here. I figured you got snatched up after on of your scams gone sideways but then the officer told me you killed someone"

"I didn't do it" Alec defended himself

"You got Ided. There's a perfect DNA match" Max commented

"Look i'm telling you..."but Max cut him off

"Don't tell me anything alright. I'm sorry i let you out of Manticore, I'm sorry i inflicted you upon the world. Screw exposure i'm leaving you here for White to deal with" Max stood up and gathered her things.

"Max i swear i'm innocent" Alec got to his feet begging Max to help him

"Tell that to Aimes" Max headed towards the door

"You really think i could do that. You think i could kill someone in cold blood" Alec said Max turned to face him.

"Yes, Alec i think you could" Max hissed then turned to open the door.

"Max the guys teeth were pulled right out of his head" Max suddenly turned to face Alec.

"Ben" she muttered

"Come on Max, no matter what you think it couldn't have been me. The guy was killed over ten years ago i was at Manticore" said

"Okay times up" the guard opened the door and Max knocked him out.

Max and Alec got out safely. Max headed to the Space Needle followed by Alec. She stood near the edge of the Space Needle with her arms wrapped around her waist as it was rather cold. Alec walked closer to her.

"How'd you know it wasn't me?" He asked softly

"Cause it was Ben" she answered not looking up at him.

"Ben. As in my Manticore twin Ben" Alec was shocked

"He killed Timothy Ryan and 10 other people in different places" Max told himself

"Oh. I was told at Manticore he had gone mad but not serial killer" Alec shook his head

"One more word out of you and i'll push you off this ledge" Max warned him.

There was a harsh wind building up and Max shivered. Alec watched her as she turned around then walked half way up the space needle and sat down.

"Since we're already knee deep in painful memories tell me about him" Alec said as he sat next to Max "Tell me about Ben"

"When we were back at Manticore he always wanted answers for everything. Why we were there? What was outside? So he would make up these fantastic stories to explain things...Somehow it made us feel loved...like we weren't all alone" she smiled Alec nodded

"Sounds like a nice kid. What went wrong?" Alec asked softly knowing Max might not want to talk about it to open up to him.

"After we escaped it was like there was so many questions he didn't have answers for and i don't know he just..lost it" Max answered with a sad expression.

Suddenly the sky opened at down fell the cold rain. "Oh i hate the rain" Max moaned and ran inside the space needle and sat down on an old long chair.

"Yeah me too...must be a feline thing" Alec commented as he stepped inside the broken window

"Hey you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine" she lied Alec walked over to her and studied her.

"What's wrong Maxie?" he wasn't going to be fooled

"We were in the woods, he was hurt, Manticore was closing in on us. He didn't want to go back there" Max eyes began to fill with tears as she replayed the scene in her mind

"Reintroduction or worse" Alec understood

"I killed him, he asked me to, so i did...and then i ran, saved myself and i just left his body there for them to take away" Max cried

"I'm sorry Max" he whispered as she cried in his arms

"No, i'm sorry. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and having my mind made up it was you. I was just so angry and worried that White would get to you before i did and i.." Max rushed but Alec cut her off.

"Sshh it's okay Max. Everything is going to be okay" he told her.

Max rested her head on Alec's knee. He leaned back into the long padded seat and rubbed Max's back trying to make her feel better. When he thought she was asleep he whispered "I love you Maxie"

"I love you too...very much" she muttered sleepily then they both fell asleep.

Love it? Hate it? What do you want to see happen next? Let me know and please review Kelly xx


	2. Ben arrives

A few months later Max and Alec had their own apartment in TC.

"Max, i'm going to visit Biggs" Alec walked into the bedroom

"Okay" she muttered sleepily

"I shouldn't be long" he told her

"Sure, i'll get up soon" Max replied

"You better" he smiled

A few minutes later Alec left then Max got bored and decided to get up. She got changed into jeans and a white top. Max wandered into the kitchen and made toast.

"Smells good" a voice came from behind her Max turned around and smiled

"Hey Alec that was fast. Was Bigg's in?" she asked

"Erm no" he answered

"Do you want some toast?" Max asked

"Sure, Maxie" he watch her every move

"Here ya go" she buttered the toast then handed it to him.

"What?" Max smiled looking at him.

"Nothing" he smiled innocently

"Stop it" she laughed as he continued to watch her

"Stop what?" he smiled

"Watching me" she laughed

"I can't help it" he replied in a playful voice.

"Sure you can't" Max smiled she heard a door open then footsteps.

"Max Cece wants you. Who are you talking to?" Alec asked just as he finished what he was saying he entered the kitchen and gazed at his reflection.

"If your Alec then...Ben" Max muttered looking from Alec to Ben

"Hey Maxie" Ben smiled but Max tensed up and began to back away from him to Alecs side.

"Get out" Alec ordered

"What?" Ben said getting to his feet

"Get out" Alec repeated Max stood with her hands on her hips.

"Can't i see my kid sister" Ben looked at Max

"Hey stop it, both of you. Ben how the hell are you here?" Max blurted out

"Well cause i am" he simply replied

"But i..i killed you. Your not my brother" Max answered

"Let us see your barcode" Alec ordered and Ben let him look at it.

"There it is in black and white" Ben commented

"Ben..it really is you" Max relaxed and smiled then hugged her brother

"Hey baby sister. So you and soldier boy here hooked up?" Ben asked

"Yes we are" Max happily answered

"You got a problem with that?" Alec asked protectively

"No at all bro" Ben lied

Max walked into the living room and sat down followed by Ben and Alec.

"So what happened?" Alec asked as he sat next to Max

"You mean how i'm here?" Ben wasn't sure what he was asking

"Well yeah..sorry i killed you" Max apologised

"It's okay Maxie..As you know Manticore took me body back to the base then did something i don't know what but they fixed me. Then i was put in phy-ops and reintroduction" he answered

"Well, if you were at Manticore then how come i never saw you?" Alec asked his instincts telling him something isn't right with brother Ben.

"I was kept under observation and never got put into another unit" Ben answered but was it the truth or a lie.

"Sure you did" Alec wasn't fooled

"Alec Manticores a big place" Max pointed out

"Yeah Maxie it is" Alec replied and kissed her forehead

"Ben how long are you in Seattle?" Max smiled

"I'm not sure yet" Ben returned the smile

"Alright. Did you say Cece wanted me?" Max turned to face Alec.

"Yes, she's at Biggs" Alec replied

"Okay, i won't be long. See you later Ben" Max let go of Alecs hand and began to walk towards the door.

"Bye Maxie" Alec replied

"Bye" Ben answered

As soon as Max left the two male transgenics stood up and began to circle each other.

"I think you have more than brotherly feelings Ben" Alec hissed

"Yeah, well you would know all about that" Ben snapped

"Max and me aren't related" Alec pointed out

"Same here bro" his twin agreed

"I'm not your brother and stay away from Max she's mine" Alec warned

"Why? She doesn't have you mark on her" Ben replied

"Not yet" Alec answered both transgenics threw punch after punch and kick after kick. Neither of them having the upper hand, they are equally matched.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Max yelled as she reappeared through the door

"Nothing Max just go back to Cece" Alec looked at her and told her softly

"What the hell are you doing back?" Ben snapped after landing a punch on Alecs face while he spoke to Maxie..As

"I live here" she hissed back and rushed to Alecs side but stopped when her jaw made contact with Bens fist.

"Leave her along" Alec protectively stood infront of Maxie..As

"Ben get out" Max growled

"But Maxie i'm your brother" Ben tried

"Not anymore" she snapped

"I'll come back when your on your own Maxie" Ben made his way to the door

"If you cherish your life don't bother" Max hissed as Ben closed the door behind him

Max turned to Alec as soon as the door shut "What the hell was that all about?" she shouted angrily

"Nothing Maxie" Alec turned to leave but Max grabbed his handed

"I didn't look like nothing. What your fist just happened to hit my brother for no apparent reason?" Max replied but Alec didn't look at her.

He just pulled out of her grip then walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He leaned against the work top with his back to her and took a mouthful of water. Max watched him then let out a small sigh and followed him. Without saying a word she reached under the sink and took out the first aid box, she tried to clean the scratch on his forehead but Alec turned his head to the side.

"Alec why were you fighting?" Max spoke softly

"I had to..to keep what's mine" he answered Max looked into his eyes as she cleaned his wound.

"What do you mean?" she replied as she placed everything back into the box then hugged him and he returned the hug.

"What i mean is i'm with you, Ben likes you too and to keep you i had to fight him to prove i deserve you.. that i'm the alpha male. Only we didn't get to finish the fight" Alec answered looking down at her.

"That's stupid...so what if you didn't win? I'm supposed to be on my own because of some stupid rule" Max replied looking up at him

"That's manticore for you. If i lose you have to be with Ben" Alec told her softly

"What? I don't want to be with Ben. I want you" Max reminded him

"Is there anyway i can be with you where you don't have to fight to keep me?" Max added

"Yeah but i don't think your going to like it" Alec answered

"And why is that?" she asked

"Because we have to mark each other as mates so others transgenics know you belong to someone. You'd have to be with me each night and when your in heat" Alec told her

Max pulled back slightly so she could see his face and she smiled at him "What makes you think i don't want that?" she asked

"Well, it means you'll have to look at my ugly face every morning. I wasn't sure if you'd like that and to be that committed to me" Alec looked deep into her brown eyes.

"I do. You have a handsome face Alec and i'm happy waking up to see you by my side each morning" Max replied then gently kissed him on the lips.

"I want that too" he smiled

"" Do you think Ben will come back?" Max asked worriedly

"Yeah, he won't give up just yet but don't worry Maxie i'll keep you safe" Alec reassured her and hugged her slightly tigher

"That's not what i'm worried about i...i can't tell yous apart" Max confessed

"What? Don't we have a different scent?" Alec asked slightly hurt Max couldn't tell which twin he was.

Max shook her head "No you look the same, sound the same, act the same and even smell the same" Max answered and she felt Alec relax as he understood

"All you have to do is look at our barcode that must be the only difference" Alec suggested

"Yeah that's it" Max agreed

"we'll just have to be careful huh? Princess" Alec said

"Sure thing prince" Max smiled

Hate it? Love it? What do you want to happen next? Ben to come back or leave? Please review kelly xxx

I just want to say thanks to my reviewers for reviewing and i hope you liked this chapter:

Lilly – before you ask the next chap will be up as soon as you tell me weather you want Ben to apear and cause trouble between Max and Alec or for him to stay away.

Pand - There you now know what happened next lol

Amiwilson – Hiya sista what did ya hink? I have a feeling you'll want there to be trouble between Max and Alec before they have a happily ever after ending. Do you?

ShalBrenfan - I hope you liked this chapter thanks for reviewing


	3. Ben second visit

The next day Alec was really really annoyed with Max that she could't tell him and his twin, Ben apart. Max and Alec were in the kitchen having there usual little dibate about how can't Max tell the twins apart. Alec was making coffee and Max was having cereal but at the moment she was fanning her face with the box.

"Max tell me exactly why you thought you were talking to me yesterday? When it was actually BEN" Alec emphasised his brothers name as he flipped the switch on the kettle.

"Oh for goodness sake, Alec. I told you i thought it was you" she answered as she took a bowl out of the cupboard next to Alec.

"Max how can't you tell the difference between you brother and the guy your sleeping with?" Alec shouted in anger.

"Well proberly because you look the same, act the same, sound the same and smell the same. How am i supposed to sleep with you when i constantly think is this Alec or Ben? Because i can't tell the difference. Alec piured the boiling hot water into a mug, while Max poured cereal into her bowl and added milk. Then smiled then she placed the empty milk carton on the work top knowing Alec was making cofffee.

"You could look at our barcodes, Max. So that's why you didn't let me mark you as mine, my mate last night" Alec began to relax.

"Yes because is you weren't you..you know and if Ben tricked me and marked me as hs i could never forgive myself for thinking it was you and it wasn't." Max looked over her shoulder at him when she answered.

Alec abandoned his coffee and pulled Max into his arms "I'm sorry i yelled at you" he apologies then sigh deeply letting all the tention fade away.

"It's alright" Max muttered then added "I'm hungry" as she pulled away and picked up her bowl of cereal then walked into the living room and sitting on the chair.

A few minutes passed then "Max" Alec moaned from the kitchen. She glanced over at the kitchen door to see Alec holding the empty milk carton and shaking it " Ha ha, funny" he smirked

"Now how am i gonna have ma coffee?" Alec asked the air around him as he wlked back to the kitchen.

He was answered by Max "Well babe you could be like any other person and got to the shops and get more milk for you coffee"

"Fine" he wasn't gonna argue he needed his coffee. "I won't be long" he announced as he headed for the door.

"Oh and can you get me those pre-pulse sweets i like?" Max asked sweetly

"The love heart ones?" Alec checked knowing she'd yell at him for getting the wrong ones.

"Thats them" she called then he was gone.

When Max finished her cereal she placed the empty bowl onto the table and asked herself "Why is it so hot in here? The heating isn't even on" Then all of a sudden thoughts of X5 – 494 her soldier, her Alec. Filled her mind and thats when it hit her "Oh god i'm in heat" she muttered in a mear whisper. Max threw herself off the chair and onto the floor where she began to do fast push ups as a for of punishment for what she was thinking.

"Max what are you doing?" Came a voice from the door.

"Alec" Max said his name slowly and as a small whisper. Ben walked towards Max and held out his hand to her Max eyes him up and down then took his hand. As soon as Max was on her feet her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Max are you feeling okay?" he asked her then bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips which Max didn't want she turned the kiss into a passionate one but then she stopped and pulled away and pushed Alec away from her.

"No, your not Alec" she muttered trying to stay away from the transgenic infront of her even though her brain was teling her that's all she wanted was the transgenic infront of her.

"Max it's me, Alec" the man infront of her tried to convince her then he started to walk towards Max and she continued to back away.

"Your not Alec, Ben leave right this instant" she commanded but he blurred infront of her and claimed her mouth with his. Max tried her hardest to fight both Ben and her heat. Max conitnued to push Ben away and Max could her foot steps and she knew it was Alec. Max forced Bens mouth of of hers and yelled "Alec" before she was forced to kiss Ben again.

Alec ran to his apartment door to see Ben forcing himself on Max and she was trying to push him away. Alec seen red straight away he blurred up to Ben and pulled him off Max and threw him across the other side of the room where he hit the wall with a thud. Then Alec noticed Max was in heat, Alec turned his attention quickly to Max. "Max are you okay?" he rushed.

"I'm in heat" she blurted out.

"Yeah, i can tell. Get out of here" Alec told her and she didn't protest.

"I'll be in your room" Max answered and blurred to Alecs room and banged the door shut behind her. Max slide to the floor with her back agains the door.

"Ben how dare you come in here and try to take Max" Alec growled as he blurred over to Ben and began to kick and punsh him out of anger. "Never ever come back here again or i will kill you goit it" Alec told him as he dragged Ben to the door with ease and threw him out.

"Fine" Ben hated seeing Alec with Max but let it go.

Alec shut the door behind Ben and locked the three pad locks. Then rushed to his room where Max was. "Max" Alec gentley pushed the door over but it wouldn't budge. "Max" he called again figuring she was sitting behind the door or holding it shut.

"Alec?" Max guessed and hoped it was him.

"Max let me in" Alec sommanded softly

"How do i know your you?" She asked not knowing if this was Alec or Ben she was speaking to.

"Well if you don't let me in your heat is going to drive you mad and i'll stand out her all on my lonesome and eat your prepulse sweets" Alec smiled as he looked at the wrapped sweets in his hand smiling.

Slowly the door opened then stopped when was was able to have her eyes meet Alecs and she just stared at him. Then Alec slowly pulled the door open the rest of the way so Max didn't think he was Ben and tring to rush in the room. They stood infront of each other only centemeteres apart. Then Max smiled "It is you" as she pulled Alec down to meet her lips.

"How's you heat?" Alec asked knowing it hadn't fully hit Max because if it had she wouldn't allow him to speak.

"Okay for now but please Alec. I want you right now" Max smiled as she snaked her hands around his neck and tickled his barcode with her fingers making him shiver.

"You sure Maxie?" Alec asked as he placed one hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back. He trailed soft kissed along her jaw line then down her neck. Max tugged on his hair lightly.

"Yes,." She muttered pulling Alec back to her lips.

"Me too" he muttered between kisses. As he ran a finger over her cheek, down her jaw line, down over her breast and let it rest on her waist.

In one swift movement Max pushed him onto the bed she moved out of his arms and above him, straddling him. She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face at the surprised look on his face. Her hands ran the length of Alecs body, pushing his light blue T-shirt up as far as it would go until she couldn't get it to reveal anymore of his glowing skin. Alec laughed at her frustration with the T-shirt.

"Max.." he sat up making their faces only inches apart he was about to ask if she wanted help.

"I'm gonna get it off" Max told him he could clearly hear determination in her voice and she shut him up bye covering his mouth with hers and Alec wasn't going to complain. Their tongunes a dancing with each others. Her hands continued their challenge to take the T-shirt off. Max moaned in frustration as the T-shirt wasn't obeying her orders.

"Alec help please" Max begged with puppy dog eyes

"There ya go. Better?" Alec asked smiling after pulling the T-shirt over his head and Max nodded.

Then Max trailed sweet kisses on his neck and the sensitive spot near his collar making Alec let out a muffled moan. Making Max smile. Max left a trail of kisses down his chest and feeling rather daring she ran her hands down the front of his jeans .

"Maxie" Alec moaned

"Yes baby?" Max replied in an innocent tone

"Your such a tease" he sighed happily.

Max laughed Alec captured Maxs lips with his and their tongues began to battle. Max hips pushed against Alec in time to their tongues. Alec was becoming more active no with Maxs teasing and without warning Alec flipped them both over the rhythm never stopped. Max looked up over her head to see Alec holding her wrists in his hand.

"Hey" Max said trying to free her hands, she looked up to see Alec smiling at her.

"Your hands can't wander now Maxie" Alec smiled at her

"Spoil sport" she returned the smile.

Alec began to trail heated kisses along her neck, slowly, teasingly, unbuttoning her shirt as he went. Her blouse lay open at her sides. Max felt his touch run over her skin lightly. Max sat up slightly to allow Alec to slip off her shirt and undo her bra. Alec was clearly having problems as he fiddled with the clasp making Max laugh and Alec broke the kiss laughing aswell and he looked over Max back and undid the clasp.

"Why do you were this that take ages to come off Maxie?" Alec smiled as he brushed his lips against hers.

"To teach you how to be pacient" Max deepened the kiss. Alec held the back of Max head as he slowly lowered her down on the bed without breaking their kiss. Then he detached his lips from hers and attached them to her chest swirling his tongue around the center and nipping slightly. Which earned him a small moan from Max and he smiled. As he continued his teasing, his right hand wandered up her leg, trailing slightly along her inner thigh before edging her skirt up farther. Max could feel him smiling against her skin as she let loose another small scream of pleasure when his roaming hand found her core, stroking against the thin scrap of fabric.

Alec broke away to look into Max eyes and he whispered" Are you sure you want to keep going Maxie?"

"Yeah it do" she answered in the same tone.

Alecs hand pushed aside the thin garment, and dipped a finger into her. Slowly he pulled back out, dipping another to replace the first. Max wanted to scream at him for taking his time even though it felt so good she wanted to feel him inside her. Plunging both fingers into her, she couldn't withhold another cry. Pain and pleasure mixed together as he continued his attention.

Alec pulled his fingers away causing Max to growl in frustration at the lack of contact. Alec smiled and slid both his hands up her legs, along her thighs, and up to remove the rest of her clothing. She lay before him completely exposed. Their eyes locked " Max your gorgeous"

Alec gave her a tender kiss before continuing his previous actions. His other hand brushing her skin as his hand wander back down to that area. The transgenic placed a kiss on the inside of her leg. Working his way up, his tongue finally found her center, making her head spin with the increased pleasure. Max felt an overwhelming sensation rush through her as she called out Alecs name.

Alec stopped and lay next to her running a hand along her arm letting her cool off. There eyes pouring into each others and Alecs smile make Max smile. After Max cooled off she felt herself wanting him again. Max began to unbutton his jeans and she rubbed her hand along the front making him to tilt his head back in pleasure. Alec quickly riggled himself out of the materials to allow her full access to him. With each stroke she could feel him harden more. Alec had to stop her from continuing even thought he didn't want her to stop.

Alec carefully turned them over so he was between her legs just hovering above her and their eyes locked. "Max don't want to hurt you" he whispered

"You won't" she answered brushing his lips against his.

Slowly Alec entered Max pain ripped through her. She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist to hold him still. The sensation was strange to her yet it felt like he belonged with her, to her , joined with her. She loved this new feeling of being whole. Max felt as thought she could stay like that for ages but Max realized Alec was struggling, his eyes pleading for her to let him move. She loosened her hold on him, allowing him to pull back only to slam into her once more.

Alecs mouth found hers, their tongues intertwining with each other, thrusting to the rhythm of their hips. Their breaths became shorter with each stroke. Over and over, they joined and pulled away. Eventually the pleasure became so entense, it took all their attention, their kisses slowed to a stop, lips still joined but unmoving as they continued. It seemed like an eternity, each one so close to finishing but trying so hard to hold on, not wanting it all to be over yet.

Max fell first with Alec right behind her. Alec rolled onto his back and Max rested her head n his chest in a comfortable embrace. Soon both transgenics were fast asleep in each others arms.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Kelly xxx.


	4. AN plz help

Hiya Readers,

Please please help me lol i don't know where to take the story from here, i have a few ideas but i thought id ask you a few questions to help me decide.

should it be Alec or Ben Max wakes up with? (Yes or no)

Am i allowed to kill Ben? (Yes or no)

Can i have Ben being paid by Logan for trying to get Max away from Alec? (yes or no)

Please please help the quicker you answer the quicker i can start writing the next chapter.

Thanks

take care kelly xxx


End file.
